


Home is you (and you)

by wolfodder



Series: Shiritori adventures [5]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho/N/Rap Monster post-apocalyptic AU. Various drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. here we are, by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely self-indulgent leader OT3 because I'm trash and all about that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon is struck with an illness.

“ _Again?_ ” Junmyeon sighs in frustration. “It’s not that long since we restocked.”  
  
“We used a whole lot of medicine when we helped the new kids a few days ago,” Namjoon points out, running a hand over his face. They’re all exhausted from the past few days, the past few weeks, after a horrible massacre occurred close to the previous camp, resulting in another outbreak of zombies. “We had to. We couldn’t have foreseen this.”  
  
“And now Hakyeon is sick and we have nothing left,” Junmyeon says, willing his voice not to shake. “We need something that will ease it, at least.”  
  
They’re silent for a few seconds, both of them thinking of what to do while Hakyeon is in their makeshift infirmary sweating away. “I’ll tell Seokjin and Yoongi to go back to the hospital, get some more supplies and medicine,” Namjoon suggests. “We need the restock anyway.”  
  
Junmyeon nods. “Tell them to get more antidote supplies, too. Hakyeon will be vulnerable to the virus while he’s sick and we’re _not_ letting him be turned.” There is fierce determination in his eyes now, replacing, maybe cloaking, the fear that showed before.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Namjoon says dryly, eliciting a sharp chuckle from Junmyeon. Reaching out, Namjoon takes the other’s hand in his. “Hey. It’ll be okay. We won’t lose him.”  
  
“Yeah,” Junmyeon mumbles, gently squeezing his hand, looking at his feet. “I know. I just...don’t want him to be in pain.” The disease isn’t usually lethal, but with the world going to hell there are few places that are properly sanitary, and the longer Hakyeon is ill, the more antsy everyone gets.  
  
Hakyeon was the one who brought the three of them together, charming both Junmyeon and Namjoon into a relationship with him. As the oldest of the three and one of the leaders in the camp, he has always taken care of them. The possibility of losing him frightens them both, but they don’t let themselves be hindered by the fear. Instead they keep going, never losing footing, like he taught them.  
  
“Me neither. We’re doing everything we can. Go and take care of him, I’ll be back later.” Namjoon’s fingers linger over Junmyeon’s, and then he pulls away and leaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How is he?” Junmyeon asks as soon as he enters the infirmary.  
  
Jaehwan, seated by Hakyeon’s bed, looks up. “Not great, but it could be worse,” he says honestly. “His fever is really high and at this point we don’t have much of a choice other than providing him with medicine and letting him sweat it out.”  
  
“Namjoon is sending Seokjin and Yoongi to get medicine. Now all we can do is wait, I guess.” It’s hard to keep the frustration out of his voice, so Junmyeon settles for sitting at Hakyeon’s other side, picking up a cloth and wiping sweat off his face, ignoring how Jaehwan looks at them, as if he feels sorry for them. There’s nothing to feel sorry for. “I’ll watch him, Jaehwan, so you can take care of your other patients.” Without a word, the doctor stands up and leaves them alone.  
  
Hakyeon’s usually handsome and friendly face is scrunched up in pain, lips parted to take shallow breaths. Junmyeon holds his hand, letting him squeeze it tightly, and gently strokes the other’s hair. “Hey, I’m here,” he whispers.  
  
There is no response, but he hopes Hakyeon heard him.  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s early morning when Junmyeon is awoken by the feeling of hands on his shoulders, a chaste kiss to his temple and a low voice murmuring “Wake up”. He makes a small noise, rubbing his eyes and turns his head to see Namjoon standing behind him.  
  
“You were here all night,” he says, looking past him to Hakyeon’s sleeping form and then back to Junmyeon. “Didn’t even come to bed.”  
  
“Yeah...Lost track of time,” Junmyeon mutters, smiling a little. He glances back at Hakyeon for a second. “He seems much better now.”  
  
The medicine arrived late at night, and Jaehwan quickly administered it, watching over Hakyeon with Junmyeon and Namjoon as the patient’s fever calmed down. Now he’s sleeping soundly, the serene look back on his face. They can finally breathe.  
  
“He’s fine, like I told you he’d be,” Namjoon says, tugging at Junmyeon’s arms. “Come here, I need affection. I had no one to hold all night.”  
  
A laugh bubbles out of Junmyeon’s throat. “Clingy,” he chides, but goes along with it, standing up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Namjoon starts pressing kisses all over his face and he grins, only to have his breath hitch when the kisses land on his neck.  
  
He slaps half-heartedly at Namjoon’s arm. “Come on, Hakyeon is sleeping right here, he’ll be mad if he sees us like this when he wakes up.”  
  
The answering chuckle has Namjoon’s breath fanning against his neck, which isn’t any better. “More like he’ll enjoy the sight.” And then he finally kisses Junmyeon on the lips. It’s warm and nice, and despite his warnings Junmyeon eagerly kisses back, nipping at the other’s lower lip.  
  
“You guys are noisy,” a tired voice interrupts, making Junmyeon and Namjoon break the kiss and stare at Hakyeon in surprise. He’s seemingly only half awake, but he looks amused as he grins weakly at them. “And not even including me.. I’m offended.”  
  
Junmyeon’s face lights up at the sight of Hakyeon finally awake, and then he looks pointedly at Namjoon. “I told you so.”


	2. I long, I yearn, I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On long days like these, they all yearn for each other. But when the evening comes, the waiting pays off.

“Later.” Hakyeon cuts Namjoon off with a gentle shove and a smile. “You can show me much you love me later, yeah? Right now we need to work.”

 

Namjoon, who had been nibbling at the other's neck, makes a disappointed face, but stops and pulls his arms away from his boyfriend's waist. Despite his wish to just have some alone time with Hakyeon this early morning, they do have work to do, so he sighs and looks out the window to the camp.

 

They've had a recent influx in inhabitants, many of them injured, and they need to make sure everyone's vaccinated against the virus before they can be allowed to settle for real. Before anything else, they need to protect their people from illness so they won't turn. It took a few years after the breakout for the system to be built, but the two of them and Junmyeon worked hard to make a safe zone, and their people trust them now.

 

“I'll check on the new guys,” he says, pecking the corner of Hakyeon's mouth. “You should wake Junmyeon. And you two are not getting away from me tonight.”

 

Hakyeon just laughs, running a hand down the younger's arm. “Wouldn't want to,” he replies. “Go now. Tell Jaehwan to get the vaccines ready. Love you.”

 

When Namjoon has left, Hakyeon goes back to their bedroom, crawling into bed on top of a sleeping Junmyeon. “Babe,” he whispers, pressing kisses down his throat. “Wake up.”

 

Groaning under his weight, Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes and automatically buries one hand into the other's hair. “This is a nice wake-up call,” he mumbles, smiling sleepily, and pulls Hakyeon down for a kiss. Hakyeon leans into the kiss, then chuckles against his lips and pulls away.

 

“I promised Namjoon we'll have fun tonight if he could keep his hands off today, since we have to work. That counts for you too, buddy,” he tells Junmyeon, brushing his fingers through his hair and kissing him gently one more time. “Come on, time to get up.”

 

“Aw,” Junmyeon pouts, fingers curling around Hakyeon’s neck. “But I want to stay here with you.”

 

He’s not the only one who wants to stay in bed; they all had a long night as the new people arrived and Hakyeon would like nothing more than to sleep for another ten hours in bed with his two favorite people. Unfortunately, they have responsibilities. “You’re almost worse than Namjoon,” he complains and flicks Junmyeon’s forehead. The younger’s face scrunches up. “You need to have sessions with the new settlers. Get up now.”

 

“Fine,” Junmyeon groans. He shoves Hakyeon off his body, sitting up and stretching his arms with a loud yawn. “See you later, then. Don’t laze around here.”

 

The day passes too slowly for all of them. At a distance, Namjoon sees Junmyeon talking to a newcomer and bringing her to his office for a psych evaluation. He itches to talk to him, but then his focus is brought back to the conversation at hand.

 

Hakyeon passes by Namjoon filling out a form, but doesn’t have time to stop, only tells him “keep up the good work” as he passes. He sighs heavily as he enters the infirmary.

 

In his office, Junmyeon’s gaze flits to the window and Hakyeon is walking into the infirmary. A small smile plays on his lips, and then he turns his attention back to his patient.

 

It’s tiresome work, but with the promise of getting to be together in the evening they do what they have to, like they always do.

 

And as always on days like these, it eventually pays off.

 

Namjoon is the first to go back to their dorm when the evening finally comes. After a quick shower, he collapses face-first into bed, relieved to get his first wink of rest since the morning. It doesn’t take long for him to doze off.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep when there’s a dip next to him in the mattress. A light slide of fingers down his back has him shivering. “Joonie,” Junmyeon whispers into his ear, and Namjoon isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or not, so he stays still because if this really is a dream he’s not interested in waking up yet.

 

“Namjoon,” Junmyeon whispers, nibbling on his earlobe. “I missed you today.” His fingers slide further down Namjoon’s back, playing at the hem of the shorts he put on after his shower. “Very much.” And then hands slide ever so casually into his pants, and Namjoon’s breath hitches as he decides this is real and opens his eyes.

 

Junmyeon chuckles, breath hot on Namjoon’s jaw. “There you are,” he says, withdrawing his hands, and Namjoon turns to face him. He’s smiling fondly as he reaches out to brush hair out of his boyfriend’s face. “Almost thought I’d lost you.”

 

“It’s not like you were going to let me sleep,” Namjoon snorts. Junmyeon frowns at that.

 

“I can leave, if that’s what you want-” He pretends to start getting out of the bed, but Namjoon grabs on to his arm and pulls him back. “You’re here anyway, so you might as well stay,” he says with a grin that only grows wider when Junmyeon hits his arm.

 

They cuddle closer, the tips of their noses touching, and Junmyeon kisses Namjoon softly. “You worked hard today.”

 

“So did you,” Namjoon replies.

 

“But I got to sit down a lot while you barely did. Are you tired?” He places his hand in the crook of Namjoon’s neck, rubbing gently. The younger leans into the touch.

 

“Yeah. Where’s Hakyeon?”

 

“In the shower. He came in just after me.”

 

“Mm.”

 

For a while they just lie there watching each other, trying not to doze off. Then there’s another dip in the bed on Namjoon’s other side. “Hello,” Hakyeon says softly, leaning over him to kiss Junmyeon before making himself comfortable and kissing Namjoon’s shoulder. He throws an arm around Namjoon while he’s at it. “I can’t believe I had to go all day barely seeing you guys. I almost went mad.”

 

His tone makes Junmyeon grin. “We’re here now, though,” says Namjoon, turning to face Hakyeon.

 

“And thank God for that.” Hakyeon smiles widely and kisses him, then sighs in content. “My boys. Are you guys even aware of how much I love you?”

 

“A little,” Junmyeon pipes up, peeking at Hakyeon behind Namjoon’s shoulder. “I don’t think telling us ten times a day is enough. I’m starting to have second thoughts.”

 

Namjoon hums in agreement. Hakyeon snorts. “Well, then,” he says. “I love you.” And he kisses Namjoon deeply, thoroughly, pulling him closer with the hand resting on his back. Namjoon moans into the kiss, biting his lip, hand finding its way into the older’s hair and tugging it. The sudden added feeling of Junmyeon’s lips on his neck makes him gasp, and he kisses Hakyeon harder.

 

Then they’re pulled apart, Namjoon ending up on his back with Junmyeon hovering over him, watching him with a smile. Hakyeon grabs Junmyeon, drags him closer and kisses him with fervor. “And I love you,” he mumbles between kisses. “So. Much.” Junmyeon’s breath hitches as the other’s lips venture down his throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple, and he trails fingers down Junmyeon’s chest.

 

“If you take your clothes off,” Hakyeon mutters in a low voice, gaze moving from Junmyeon to Namjoon, “I’ll show you both just  _ how much _ I love you.”


End file.
